1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a differential signal transmission cable and method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one example of conventional differential signal transmission cables, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-289047 (JP-A 2002-289047) discloses a parallel twin-core shielded electric wire, in which a pair of insulated electric wires are arranged in parallel, at least one drain conductor is arranged in parallel with the insulated electric wires, the pair of insulated electric wires and the drain conductor are wound up collectively with a metal foil tape to provide a shielded conductor, and an outer periphery part of this shielded conductor is covered with a jacket.
According to the parallel twin-core shielded electric wire disclosed by JP-A 2002-289047, it is possible to shorten a time for manufacturing, since the shielded conductor is formed by winding a metal foil tape.